


Juramento

by EirinH



Category: Avengers
Genre: DarkStony, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirinH/pseuds/EirinH
Summary: Tan leal al traje que porta y a las estrellas que juró proteger en sus tiempos dorados.Con esa intensidad su corazón ha sido renovado hasta el punto donde puede dejar su pasado atrás. Sin importarle lo que suceda en el firmamento solo para renacer a su lado.Dark Stony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Juramento

Sus pasos se escuchaban claramente mientras recorría los pasillos, su postura era relajada y en su rostro se marcaba una diminuta sonrisa. Su cabello dorado estaba ligeramente desordenado, manchado de una sustancia que cubría el resto de su cuerpo.

Lo que llegó a ser el famoso y respetado Capitán América ahora no era más que un recuerdo, una sombra del pasado de lo que fue en algún momento.

Steve Rogers portaba un traje completamente negro y los zafiros que relucían en su rostro tenían un tono carmesí profundo. Todo resultado de la verdad que le fue revelada.

El país que tanto amaba era la cuna de la depravación y la hipocresía. Creyó ciegamente en un sistema, le juró lealtad al nivel de perderlo todo siendo agradecido con mentiras y traiciones, ahora lo que pensó proteger en sus momentos de gloria y ensoñación no era más que un lugar que debía renacer bajo el mandado de un ser superior.

Al cruzar aquella puerta metálica que daba fin a ese enorme pasillo donde observó los cuerpos de varios agentes sin vida, sus orbes se posaron en el individuo que mantenía su mirada en las pantallas que se acomodaban en aquel lugar, orgulloso como siempre. El haber estado congelado por setenta años fue la señal de que debía encontrarse con él.

Se sentía libre por primera vez desde que puede recordar.

Como buen perro guardián se mantuvo expectante hasta que se le solicitó aproximarse, acercándose de tal forma que puede sentir la fuerte esencia que desprende el otro, eso lo hace estremecerse. Con cierta precaución se atreve a eliminar todo rastro de distancia entre ambos, saborea lentamente cada parte de los labios frente a él esperando alguna señal para detenerse pero eso nunca llega.

Siente la manera en que esos ojos le observan fijamente y unas manos juguetonas que recorren su cuerpo con desesperación.

-Buen trabajo, Capitán.

Es lo único que escucha, sabe perfectamente que será recompensado de la mejor forma.

Sin algún impedimento es arrastrado hasta una habitación, su traje le es despojado y su escudo es arrojado lejos, no hay nada más importante en esos momentos, solo sentir como su cuerpo es recibido por aquella persona que no ha quitado su fría mirada sobre él.

-Describe con lujo de detalles, quiero saber lo que sucedió.

Se le es ordenado con diversión, se escucha más como una súplica arrogante.

-¿Cuáles fueron las expresiones en sus rostros cuando el gran salvador del país, el íntegro y honesto Capitán América, les traicionó frente a sus propios ojos?

-Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban.

La risa burlona que se escapaba de aquellos labios era surrealista, jamás pensó en terminar de esa forma, siendo un déspota perdidamente enamorado de lo que consideraba como Superior. Un ser que a sus ojos había cruzado a la divinidad, con su armadura plateada que puede moldear a su voluntad y aquella personalidad única nacido para gobernar sobre todo.

Como buen soldado obedece la orden, arrebata en el otro un sonido placentero observando cuidadosamente cada expresión sin perder el detalle. No hay palabras que pueda decir sabiendo que no es lo que realmente desea su compañero.

Se mantiene callado mientras los sonidos sugerentes hacen eco en la habitación, siente como su espalda es rasgada por las manos contrarias debido a la satisfacción de su amante al ser llenado, manchando ambos cuerpos con la sustancia que emerge de él. 

No va a mentir. Es doloroso.

Pero ese dolor es lo que le estimula a aumentar sus embestidas, más impetuosas producto de la excitación que eso produce en él.

No sabe cuántas veces se adueñó de ese ser perfecto, es consciente de que han pasado varias horas ya que el amanecer se asoma en el horizonte. Su cuerpo no reciente su actividad anterior debido al suero que su organismo contiene, aquel que en algún momento fue el orgullo de su nación.

Observa al castaño a su lado, sonríe al ver las marcas que ha dejado en aquel individuo con las cuales advierte al resto sobre su territorio, nadie le arrebatará lo que es suyo.

Se prepara nuevamente para salir a la misión que ya se le ha ordenado desde hace varias horas mientras compartía lecho con su superior. Quiere cumplirla para regresar y ser recompensado nuevamente. Su traje obscuro vuelve a relucir en él, su escudo que ya no porta esa estrella llena de honor brillaba en ese tono rojizo, cortesía de su amante. 

Él se convirtió en lo que un día juro destruir.

Mientras que el capitán América moría junto a ese país arraigado y vulnerable, el símbolo de aquel pulpo rojo nacía de entre los escombros para darle comienzo a una nueva era.

La era de Superior Iron Man.

En donde él levantaba su nuevo escudo, portando ese traje que ahora representaba sus ambiciones dando el nacimiento de alguien que fuese digno de servirle a aquel hombre ambicioso y controlador. Siendo el único que puede estar a su lado para proteger sus ambiciones y cumplir sus más codiciosos deseos.

El Capitán Hydra.


End file.
